Tools
by InoKibalova
Summary: Ino was Kiba's tool. Everyone knows this, She knows just as well. How does she deal with everyone bringing her down? Read and Unravel the secrets of her past. DISCONTINUED
1. Definition

**Tools**

**Definition**

**Hey guys, yay third fanfic! Enjoy!**

Tools-An object that is used

People use tools for their own use. A hammer, screwdrivers, brushes, people and anything that is included into making stuff is a tool.

Tools are useful to make stuff and accessorize. Some create lovely paintings, or shelves, drawers, babies. They make stuff for us to use for our own purposes such as beds for our sleep or women.

Tools can be useful.

Or tools can be a nuisance.

Sometimes, they might even be your enemy.

Tools help us through life, making our lives easier.

_He called me a tool, what does that mean?_

_Aren't tools only just stuff for making things?  
>Or maybe they might be someone instead of something, can they?<em>

_What does he mean, "My tool"?_

People, if you look at it this way, are tools. They are there to carry on the population, by giving birth to children. We make the life we have more interesting with our emotions, but that's a different story.

Everyone seems to be a prisoner. Everything is. Every child is trapped with their parents. Adults are trapped by their boss. We are prisoners of the world, the universe.

_Am I a prisoner?_

A prisoner does not always mean that you did something wrong. It just means you are kind of trapped.

A certain blond is a tool to a certain brown hair man.

She fell in love with him. He neglected her. She cared about him. He criticized her. She cries for him. He teases her.

But his fun was over.

_How could I fall in love with such a poisoned heart?_

_I don't know…_

**Please review, improvements favoured. There will definitely be future chapters.**


	2. Her and Him

**Tools**

**Her and Him**

**Woohoo, Second Chapter! Enjoy!**

_Tool…_

Ino was one of Kiba's tools. She didn't care, whether he liked her or not. She just liked the feeling of being a use to Kiba. People may call her crazy, her friends telling her she will never find true love. She never listened to them.

She didn't care if Kiba ignored her, hurt her feelings or even physically hurt her. All she needed to know was that she was noticed even a little bit by him.

_I love him…_

The day she found out she was carrying his son. A part of her was overwhelmed. Her friends never understood what was so fascinating about being pregnant at age eighteen. But for some reason, Ino loved the idea of having another Inuzuka with her.

_I'm mad…_

When Kiba found out, he completely ignored her. He found it sick how Ino would get so thrilled about a baby. He hated how she would always pat the bulge on her stomach once in a while. It just reminded him of the damn baby.

When her friends found out, they were just shocked. Ino was quite annoyed by them as they gave her the big lecture about being pregnant at eighteen. She ignored them, she didn't care if they hated her or disapproved of what she was going through. She was still happy to have a Inuzuka with her.

But the biggest problem was when her parents found out. They were frustrated and ashamed. They would wonder how their daughter could stoop to such a low level. She would always go straight to her bedroom, right after she got home.

_Made them stop!_

Everyone was angry and ashamed of her. Their words sliced her heart and poisoned her mind, especially Kiba's. But she still ignored them, no matter how much they hurt her.

How could such a nice girl fall in love with the village's heartbreaker? The answer still remains unknown. Even Ino didn't know why she fell in love with Kiba Inuzuka.

After the baby was born, people started downgrading her even more. She isolated from the world and concentrated only on her baby.

_Inuzuka…_

Every time when she looked into the baby's eyes, her eyes would start to water. Those eyes reminded her about how everyone were criticizing her, they mocked her and bullied her.

Years passed, and the baby soon grew up into a young handsome man. His looks were like his father but his heart as pure as his mother's. Whenever him mother was insulted, he would always be there to defend her.

Even at school, the boy was teases and insulted. The teachers always looked down on him. His classmates always called his mom a slut and a whore. He would always end up in a fight because of everyone insulting him and his mom.

The boy always heard his mom cry in her room, but whenever he entered she putted on a smile. Ino was not going to let a few harsh comments upset her son.

Ino loved her son more than anyone else. He would help her when she was down, and keep her company whenever she felt lonely. He would do the house work if she was tired.

_My son…_

Some might say he was wasting his time helping his mother. Some might not even care at all. But no one, no one thought her son was sweet and kind, except for a particular young girl lurking in the shadows.

**Yay! Second chapter is complete, so happy! Okay, some people might think this is weird, but I just wrote this chapter out of the blue. So please be nice comment, improvements favoured. Thanks! Definitely will be future chapters. **


	3. Desire

**Tools**

**Desire**

**Yay, Third chapter up! Enjoy!**

Everyone wants something. That something may be a simple feeling, or a person, material and even answers.

_I want him…_

To have the feeling of desire, people need to have something missing. When something is missing, the game begins. The game involves logic and clues.

People who desire love have to find someone to love. They need to start looking up people and search for signs to reveal true feelings.

When you find it, the game ends and a new desire is born.

People who don't desire are nothing.

_I am nothing._

Kiba was always Ino's desire. The game she plays has ended. She found him. She lost him. Game over.

The rules of the game are complex. There are loopholes, twists and riddles. People can score big or lose.

_I lost, how?_

Whether you win or lose entirely depends on your kind of person.

_I want an answer…_

In this case, Ino's son, Izumi always desired an answer. He always wondered, why does mother cry? Who is my father? What happened? Why do such mean things exist in this world? Why do I exist?

Whenever he asked him mother, she would always answer with "You'll find out someday my son". But that was not enough of an answer. He wanted more.

_When will I find out?_

Izumi was always the sad ass kid. Even teachers referred to him as the son of a crazy woman, of course never to his face. He was always bullied at school. The bullying sometime got out of hand and he started punching them.

He always wondered if **he **was anyone's desire, he assumed his answer was his mother. But he is missing out one person, someone who desired him to with them someday.

_No one desires me._

This game's life depends on your ability to search for things. The game might takes seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years. The game may take a lifetime for some people. Sometimes the game never ends and will still be active when people are dead.

But winning the game is not important. What really is important is how long it is in your heart. Even though you might not have won the game, you prize is your ability to remain persistent.

People should remember, the winners are not the people who win the game. The real winner is being able to remain persistent and positive. They should also search for it themselves, not relying on anyone's help.

_Loser, a failure…_

Only after these aspects, are you allowed to call yourself a winner.

**I will reveal the person in the next chapter. Review please, improvements favoured. Thanks!**


	4. Secrets

**Tools**

**Secrets **

**I know it's been a while, but here it is the fourth Chapter of Tools! Enjoy! :3**

Everyone has secrets.

_I have secrets._

But you know what makes a secret really bad?

It's not its amount

But its worth….

_My secrets are not what you can imagine…_

Akahana always was a cheerful girl. She laughed and cheered for others. She would always look on the bright and positive side. If her friends were ever in trouble or needed someone to talk to, Akahana would always be their first.

_I used to be like that._

At least that's how she was at school.

_That is, until I met him._

No one knows the other side of her.

At home, she was as gloomy as a slave. In fact, she was actually treated like a slave. Since her mother left her, she was stuck with her father.

Her father was an emotionally disturbed man. He would be out most of the time drinking or gambling, and would always come home with a foul mood. He would always take out his anger and thoughts on Akahana. Every night she would cry on her pillow, she felt like she was in a prison.

_I'm always in a prison._

Every single day she would come home with tears in her eyes, because she knew nothing was safe at her house. The only thing that helped her cheer up was a picture of a boy. Whenever she looked at the picture, her heart would race, and a smile would appear.

Of course, he didn't know. He was too twisted in his world to even notice anything.

_Of course not._

He would always just walk past her without realizing her feelings for him.

_He's just like his father…_

Her heart would hurt because of this.

_He won't notice things like other do._

She always asked herself why.

_He's sweet and charming._

She would always come up with the same answer

_But he is isolated and cold._

'because he is different'

_Because he notices me_

'I will never want to worry him'

_I never want to stop loving him._

Everyone has secrets.

And the reason why we have them?

Is because we all want to protect something.

_I want him…_

__But eventually,

Secrets will be revealed...

**Ok everyone that was it! Pretty short, but I will try to update soon! Please review, improvements favoured! ThanksXD**


	5. Locks and Keys

**Tools**

**Locks and Keys**

**Hi everyone, new chapter up! I am now going to update more often since I got lots of spare time now. Anyway, Enjoy! :3**

A lock needs a key

A key needs a lock

Each one needs each other

But only the right ones will fit.

The lock is like your heart

_My heart_

And the key is someone else

_Kiba…?_

There are a variety of locks and keys, hundreds of them.

Some keys will not even have a chance of ever unlocking a lock

Some will have a better chance.

Some will fit but will not turn.

But somewhere out there will be a key out there which is perfect.

Same goes for us.

Of course, there are exceptions.

Some locks have lost their keys and will never be unlocked

Some have a few keys which can fit and unlock it.

And some just don't have need a key from the start.

I had a key…

_I lost it the key_

Akahana has already found her key.

Izumi hasn't.

Izumi knows little of the world, this is because he is usually shut up in his room. He's actually really cheerful. Ino knows this, when she saw him as a baby, he was smiling like the sun. That was the happiest day of her life.

_Izumi.._

But after what happened it seemed like he has been possessed.

_I'm sorry_

No one seemed to care.

Except of course, Akahana noticed.

She has noticed all this time. She couldn't help but pity him. He had lost everything, she hoped so desperately he would soon notice things other than his mind and life. She hoped he would notice other feelings, her feelings.

_Don't worry, he will soon._

People treat their locks and keys like property. If they are lost or of no use, they toss them to the side, where they will be forgotten in time.

_Like me…?_

Well, they can enjoy it all they can, because the joke is all on them.

**Okay well this chapter is done. I kind of made it short cuz I ran out of ideas, anyway place comment and of course improvements are always favoured. X3**


	6. Truth

**Tools**

**Truth**

**Yay! Chapter 6 is here, I honestly thought I would never make it this far, thanks to everyone who supported me and reviewed. Some were a bit confused on this story, just try to read the chapters more slowly and if you still don't understand just ask me again! :3 btw this relates to my fourth chapter 'secrets' as you can see the title 'truth', anyway enjoy! XD**

_Here's the truth_

Sometimes people can't stand the feeling of everything all bottled up inside of them.

_It's ugly…_

Sometimes we let them out

_Weaklings_

All at once or little by little, it all depends on the person.

_I'm not that kind of person_

Just like on how everyone has a secret, it must always be revealed one way or another. Akahana secret was just about to get unraveled.

_So sad_

Akahana has finally found the moment she has been waiting for.

_I couldn't attend_

The day when Izumi has finally noticed her, her eyes, her hair, her body, he started to notice everything. He started to blush and get butterflies in his stomach. His knees wobbled endlessly whenever he saw her. He didn't know what feeling this was, people might refer it as love.

_Love hurts…_

He was so distracted by this feeling that he didn't even pay attention to the rest of his life. His history, his tragedies, his feelings, he was so distracted by Akahana that he forgot all about himself, and his life.

_I learnt that the hard way_

Izumi had yet to unscramble his problems.

_There are no problems for me._

Clues and hints will be given, but the real skill is to analyze them and understand them.

_I don't even exist in his mind_

What they lead to lies unanswered. The journey you take affects your outcome.

_My outcome is done and finished_

Don't question the outcome, but the journey.

_My secrets are leaking slowly._

What clues did you encounter and how did you handle them.

_I'll give you one_

Your steps are your choice, your decision. Every step you take without thinking is a step wasted.

_Are you sure you want to know?_

That is why we need secret and truths.

_It's not what you think._

To help us know and solve the story.

_I did something to someone._

Your story is your life.

_Something really bad and good_

If the string snaps it's end of story.

_Weird, don't you think?_

If the secrets can be outrageous, why can't the truth.

_You think I'm mad?_

_Yes I am, you can't live unless you're a little mad._

_I don't see how murder is mad. It's just a way of getting your feelings across._

_That's right, I killed someone_

_I killed…._

_My lover's lover_

**A rather short chapter, but I am just sometimes too lazy or run out of ideas. xP But I'm really happy I got chapter 6 up. Next chapter might come up in well I don't know, when I feel like it! XD anyway, please review and of course improvements are always favoured. :3**


	7. Addiction

**Tools**

**Addiction**

**Yay, chapter 7 up! So happy, anyway, I noticed that some of you were confused, so here is just to explain it to you. The **_**italic**_** words are in Ino's P.O.V.s in case you got confused, and what happened so far, Izumi starts to Akahana and Ino confesses that she has killed her lover's lover, just stating the majors. In this chapter, It will mainly be about Ino, sometimes in my chapters, I focus on one thing at a time. Anyway, Enjoy! X3 BTW, this will be a short chapter. Then again, every chapter is short! XP**

What is your first reaction when you hear the word 'addiction'?

Does drug addiction come to mind?

Sex Addictions?

Alcoholics?

Shopaholics?

Maybe, love addictions mind come to mind

Why do all the addictions that people think of are somehow bad?

_What do you mean?_

Are they really all that bad?

_Yes…_

Izumi has just started dating Akahana, and he seems to be extremely attached to her. Would you call that freaky? Maybe, but some people find it sweet. The fact that he is crazy about her is sweet.

_So?_

The word crazy, is a bit of a pun. It could mean the mental crazy or in this case just madly in love. You guys would call that sweet won't you?

_I guess…_

Attached, this word does not necessarily mean actually attached, now does it? If just means he can't stand to be away from her. Think about your attachments with other people, there must be people you can't stand to bear without with.

_Kiba.._

Then wouldn't this be called a slight love addiction?

_Attachment….?_

Every attachment is different in its own way. It may be a special attachment, a horrible one, or just an attachment.

_Special attachment?_

If you are attached to alcohol, doesn't that make you an alcoholic? Doesn't attachment mean addiction, to most people? No. I'm not saying they are the same. But the connection is the same. If you can't stand to lose your, let's say, teddy bear, your favourite teddy. Wouldn't you freak out? You would be sulky and find it. If not, then you just don't love it enough. Isn't it the same as alcoholics? If they lose their beer, and are not allowed to drink it, wouldn't they be even sulkier?

_Me and Kiba_

Do you think everyone has the same mind?  
>Of course not, we are all unique in our own way. Of course, that would technically mean that no one is different at all. We are the same, in different ways. Then why do we all have a thought that drugs or how smoking is bad. Hundreds of people think this, including me, but that doesn't mean we limit our thoughts. In order to understand someone, is not to make them see your point of view, but instead see their point of view.<p>

_We had a special attachment_

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty" What do think this quote means?

You may think it just means if you have done something bad you go to jail or worst. That's what I thought at first, until now. If you look deeper, you will see that everyone is said to be innocent until of course they murder or deal in black markets. That was the obvious bit, now for the bit people usually miss. Highlight Everyone, innocent and proven guilty. Then imagine this scenario. You whole family have been killed, and you find out some political officer has ordered them dead. Wouldn't you be mad? Now you want revenge, and you probably want to kill him, but you reconsider. You try to sue him instead and let the government handle this. But you have no leads, nor will anyone believe you. What do you do now? Kill him yourself, wrong and right? But the question does not end there. What would happen if you find out your family has been the criminal, and that counts you as one. What do you do now? Save yourself, and be honest? I will also bring up the work 'Perspective'. You may choose either path. If you chose to save yourself and run away from prison, wouldn't that make you a bad person? But then you could also be counted as the good one in other people eyes. If you have chosen to be honest, you would be counted as the good one, but may be the bad one in others eyes.

Confused? It's fine, I'll explain.

Basically what I'm trying to say is there really is no answer to this quote. Sure you may have done things that were bad, but that was the present and the past. What really matters is the future. What you do in the future affects everything, and there really is never a time where you will be innocent or guilty forever.

This is because we live in a world on minds of society,  
>the perspective of other people.<p>

**Well that will be it, I know it was mostly my talking, but I promise promise promise to write more inokiba in the next one. Please review and of course improvents are favoured. X3**


	8. Wedding Day

**Tools**

**Wedding Day**

**I will try to stop rambling about the title, and more focused on inokiba because that is what you guys came here for. Definitely mostly inokiba, that's rights I said mostly. If you are confused don't worry I will explain at the end of the story, then maybe it will be more clear. Enjoy! XD**

We all wish for that special day when we get married to the love of our life.

_I do._

Izumi was just thinking of this day. He was looking at the ring he just bought. A gold ring with a diamond on top and engraved on the ring was the tiny words _"I Love You". _He had no doubts at all, he knew Akahana loved him, they had been together for 5 years already, and he thought it was about time he tied the knot.

_She's so lucky.._

_He never thought about it_

_I always dreamed of it_

Her smile was priceless, her tears drops like sparkles. When Izumi proposed, he just knew what the answer was. They started planning right away. Each and every day was a moment closer to their eternal happiness.

_He said we couldn't_

_The way he said it, it seemed as if he was hiding something_

Every time she took a glimpse at that beautiful ring, her heart raced, every time he saw her smile, his heart raced. The happy couple just couldn't spend a second apart.

_We were like that, but someone ripped that apart_

_That person was an idiot_

They invited everyone they knew, relatives and friends. They wanted everyone to enjoy their unforgettable day.

_That day was unforgettable_

_When he told me he couldn't manage it_

She walked down the aisle with her big white dress that every girl dreamed to wear someday. she smiled as she saw her future husband.

_I got the dress, but I never got to wear it_

They were by the step, hand in hand

_I sorry Izumi…_

as husband and wife.

_I missed this day as well._

**Well there you have it, Izumi finally got his guts to propose to Akahana, sorry for not updating for so long, but hey got a chapter done, even though it bared 100 words. Oh well, story is near the end so keep reading!**


End file.
